Cassis
by LovelyFondness
Summary: Muchas veces, por un error lo perdemos todo, la persona amada se vá de nuestro lado, tan solo por el orgullo. No pedir perdon, destruye el alma de nuestro ser amado. Sasuke, aprenderá esta leccion de una manera muy dura.


**Qué emocion! (?) Traigo, mi primer one-shot, es inspirado en la cancion Cassis de the Gazette.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, nos leemos.**

Titulo del fanfic: Cassis  
>Autora: Gaby-chan (Osease Me :D)  
>Género: Romance<br>Clasificación: +13  
>Advertencias: Lacrimógeno.<br>Resumen: Muchas veces, por un error lo perdemos todo, la persona amada se vá de nuestro lado, tan solo por el orgullo. No pedir perdon, destruye el alma de nuestro ser amado. Sasuke, aprenderá esta leccion de una manera muy dura.

_DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a un Japonesito sugoi que se apellida Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>~oO Cassis Oo~ <strong>

_Ah, siempre lo mismo._

Tan triste.

**Me encuentro mirando el techo de nuestra habitación, solo… triste. Una vez más discutí contigo, quisiera retroceder el tiempo. Tú te encuentras del otro lado, sollozando, luego te levantas y comienzas a juntar tus pertenencias. Te miro confundido ¿Qué piensas hacer? Pero una vez más, el orgullo es más grande, dejo que sigas con tu cometido. Siempre es lo mismo.**

_Ah, incluso te herí.  
>Y yo tan solo...<br>Huí...  
>...con mi egoísmo.<em>

**Siempre estuviste junto a mí, aun cuando rompía en pedazos tu corazón con cada fría palabra…**

**Jamás me atreví a pedir perdón, seguí solo, hundido en mi soledad. Sin importarme lo que pensabas, o sentías. Ignoraba a tus orbes jade, cubiertos de lágrimas. Provocadas por mí, solo por mí**

_Ah, los sentimientos en ti.  
>¿Por qué son tan dolorosos?<br>Ciertamente...  
>...se repite lo mismo.<br>Y te perdí...  
>Por mi miedo.<em>

**¿No podrías ser como yo? ¿Podrías no sentir nada? Pero, no es posible, eres el ser humano más dulce y frágil que frente a mi ha pasado, siempre pasa lo mismo, descargo mi ira en ti…**  
><strong>Pero ahora fue demasiado, por miedo a parecer débil, te perdí.<strong>

_Ya que me era tan cercano.  
>Debí borrar el día que no puedo olvidar.<br>Nunca escuchas._

**¿Cómo sacar tu mirada de terror de mi memoria? Esa expresión de miedo, no hay amor en tus ojos… solo miedo. Me odio, odio el monstruo en el que me he convertido. Aun asi, trato de parecer arrepentido.**

**Desesperado borro tus lágrimas, esperando una respuesta, estás fría… Sakura ¿Tu despertaras verdad?**

**No te irás, no me dejaras ¡me perdonaras como siempre**!_ ¿Tomarás mi mano de nuevo, cierto?_

_Mañana seguramente...  
>...tus sentimientos estarán lejos.<br>Es cierto, nunca cambiará..._

**Había llegado el límite de la paciencia, empacas tus cosas, mañana a esta hora, estarás lejos… pero es mejor, sé que no puedo cambiar. Es lo mejor.**

**—_ Te amo _– susurro mientras apretando los puños, veo a la puerta cerrarse. Una fina lágrima cae por tu mejilla.**

_Caminaremos juntos..._

El futuro no está predestinado.

Seguimos caminando juntos

Hacia el futuro en el cual tú estás...

**Me estoy rindiendo de nuevo, por primera vez en años una lágrima rebelde baja por mi mejilla, aunque no estás aquí, me siento débil. ¿Es acaso el frio de tu mirada, capaz de derretir la capa de hielo que cubre mi corazón? Orgullo, ira… se desvanecen. _Hielo contra hielo._**

**Pero te estás yendo, te estás alejando…**

_**Incluso con olvidar...**_

_Suficientes cosas dolorosas.  
>Te estoy recordando.<br>Al contar cada noche...  
>...sin encuentro.<br>Mi pecho anhela._

**Intento pensar en otra cosa, es mejor que te vayas, no soportaría hacerte más daño. Los momentos tristes superan a los felices. Las lagrimas opacan a los besos... sigo pensando en ti, en vano.**

**Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan lanzo un grito, mi pecho me sofoca, esta sensación de vacío es hiriente. Extraño apresar tus labios, anhelo reclamarte como mía. Mi pecho necesita tu calidez.**

_Juntando múltiples soledades.  
>Por favor, no llores más en soledad.<br>¿Cuánto estaremos separados?  
>Encontraremos...<br>La verdad, más juntos._

**Cuanto daría por retroceder el tiempo, daría la vida por secar todas y cada una de tus lagrimas, borrar el rastro que dejaron en tu nívea piel. ¿Es necesario que haga esto? ¿Soy débil por amarte? Quiero saber la verdad, pero quiero saberla junto a ti**. _No deseo seguir hiriéndote. El tiempo fue desvaneciendo..._  
><em>...cada recuerdo. No puedo recordarlos todos.<em>

**En un impulso, dejo el suelo y me dirijo a la puerta. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras de nuestro… ¿Hogar?**

**Alguna vez lo fue. Mi corazón palpita rápidamente, he encontrado la verdad, no puedo dejar que te alejes de mi, abro la puerta y… un destello dorado llama mi intención, tu anillo… nuestra alianza... _Rota._**  
><strong>Por mi estúpido orgullo, vuelvo a gritar tu nombre.<strong>

— ¡Sakura!

**Más el auto no se detiene, caigo de rodillas, mientras que veo a esas dos luces alejarse. Llevándose a la mujer que alguna vez… le di mi corazón. Y ella sin saberlo, firmo su sentencia de muerte del suyo, al amarme…**

**Mi orgullo pudo más, te perdí. Ahora te estás alejando de mi vida, y solo puedo recordarte... en sueños te veré… te besaré y te diré lo que siempre debí de haberte dicho** _Te amo._

* * *

><p><em>Por cada review, donas una caja de leche al orfanato de Gatitos.<em>


End file.
